To get to work each morning, Omar takes a bike 2.4 miles and a motorcycle 2.28 miles. In total, the journey takes 50.2 minutes. How many miles is Omar's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ Omar travels 4.68 miles in total.